Titles
Your character can take titles at the Filk Memorial Museum (or ((somewhere in Vash -- someone fill this in)) for qai monks). These titles are also mostly out-of-character (though your character can use their title in-character if you so choose), and will appear before your character's name in the room description. The first group of titles is unlocked at 5000 fame, and another group is unlocked every 5000 fame thereafter up to a limit of 60,000 fame. There are generic titles available to every profession, in addition to profession-specific titles. In the Filk Memorial Museum, go through the western arch. In each of the compass directions available, there is a different docent. To get a title from a docent, enter ask title, where ''' is the name of the docent, and then enter the number of the title that you want. You can repeat this as many times as you want to add any of the available titles to your repertoire, which you can then manage with the '''title command. Each docent at the museum is intended for one or more of the professions; if you go to the wrong one, you will only see the generic titles. There are some titles such as "Royal Guardsman" and "Society Mechanist" which can only be acquired by actually holding such a position. Some titles (e.g. "Mistress") are only available to one gender or the other. Generic 5000 Fame * Master/Mistress * Wayfarer * Adventurer * Page * Apprentice 10000 Fame for Men *Squire *Vassal *Journeyman *Freeman 10000 Fame for Women *Damsel *Maid Bard 10000 Fame *Busker *Jester *Piper *Gleeman/woman *Buffoon *Gadabout *Crier *Doxie ((women only)) *Dancer *Knave/Wench *Storyteller *Vagabond *Herald *Singer *Jongleur *Bard *Raconteur *Balladeer *Song Weaver *Music Mangler *Tune Torturer *Rhymester *Musician 15000 Fame *Wordsmith *Jokester *Tale Singer *Aerialist Above 15000 Fame *War Drummer *Prankster *Poet *Gypsy *Battle Chanter *Artiste *Minstrel *Skald *Lyricist *Thespian *Song Master *Lore Lord *Bladesinger *Warrior Poet *Lore Master *Historian *Lord of Poetry *Lord of Song *Master of the Stage *Laureate *Composer *Maestro *Dance Master *Songsmith *Taleweaver *Satirist *Troubador *Orator *Virtuoso Channeler 5000 Fame Cleric 5000 Fame *Brother/Sister *Acolyte *Neophyte *Layman/woman *Novitiate Empath Full List *Nurse *Barber *Bones *Mender *Bonesetter *Intern *Sawbones *Empath *Woundbearer *Medic *Quack *Practitioner *Doctor *Butcher *Medico *Palliator *Meliorator *Specialist *Surgeon *Master of Medicine *Healing Master *Master Healer *Master Doctor Illusionist Full List *Scholar *Magician *Enchanter *Charmer *Hoaxer *Charlatan *Trickster *Spellbinder *Mentor *Pretender *Manipulator *Despoiler *Lord of Illusion *Weavebender *Visionary *Fire Lord *Cozener *Mountebank *Lightbender *Prestidigitator *Essence Master *Fire Master *Illusionist Master *Master of Delusion *Master Magician Mechanist 5000 Fame * Machinist * Maker * Trader * Fixer * Dabbler * Smith * Locksmith 10000 Fame and Over *Builder *Tinker *Laborer *Manufacturer *Craftsman *Teacher *Inventor *Creator *Craft Lord *Specialist *Technician *Mason *Professor *Wright Lord *Entrepreneur *Mechanist *Master Tinker *Master Mechanist *Lockmaster *Master Locksmith *Lock Master *Key Master *Architect *Professor Emeritus *Contractor *Master Builder *Master Mechanic Mercenary 5000 Fame * Hiresword * Soldier of Fortune * Man/Woman at Arms * Hireling * Battler * Looter * Lout * Savage * Brute * Grunt * Vandal 10000 Fame * Battler * Untamed Brute * Ravager * Hooligan * Raider Qai Monk 5000 Fame Wilder 15000 Fame *Pathfinder *Treehugger *Nomad *Tenderfoot *Wanderer *Drifter *Woodsman/woman *Highlander *Feral *Tracker *Keeper *Explorer *Pathwalker Wizard 5000 Fame